Ebony's Diary
by LonelyArtist
Summary: Remember Ebony? Or maybe Enoby? Well, this is another fan-fan-fiction of that wonderful girl: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
1. First Entry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (which belongs to J.K. Rowling) or My Immortal (which belongs to Tara Gilesbie).

_Hello, everyone. I'm sure it's been done before, and I'm sure it breaks several rules, but I've decided to rewrite Tara's infamous Harry Potter fan fiction, My Immortal. This is just for the lols, so reviews are completely optional. The first thing that needs rewriting is the title, making it relevant to the rest of the story. So, please, get ready for…_

**Ebony's Diary**

Dear Diary,

My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I'm perfectly happy with the name, including the "Dementia" part. The name was bestowed upon me by my parents, and I am willing to accept their insanity, and the name is the only way I can remember them.

About myself.

My hair is a dark black (ebony, actually!). I dyed purple streaks and red tips into it, and I let it grow long. My parents and I were attacked by vampires. They died, but I survived as a vampire. This gave me enough magic to be considered a witch, and so I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I'll admit that I like to embrace my status as a vampire's victim. I like to dress the part as much as I can. While I do have to wear the school robes, I make sure to dress my face with dark make-up. This is a practical habit, as well as ornamental. If I wear more makeup on my skin, I won't be burned so quickly by the sun.

Although, today I didn't have much to worry about, as there was a wet snow falling all day.

Some human witches stared at me very rudely today. Dumbledore has very graciously accepted me as a student, even though I am a vampire. The humans' impertinence irritated me. I flicked them off, but luckily I didn't get caught by a teacher.

I had heard a voice call my name, and at first I thought I might be in trouble, but it was Draco Malfoy! I asked him how he was, but he didn't have much of a response. I wanted to try to get an answer out of him, but my friends called me. I guess I'll have to wait for another day.

Signed,

Ebony


	2. Second Entry

Dear Diary,

It was still snowing when I woke up this morning. I woke up especially groggy this morning, so I took out a packet of blood before I did anything else. Blood drinking is technically against the rules at Hogwarts, but they've made special arrangements for their vampire students. I just need to get it from St. Mungo's blood banks.

I spent a few minutes just lying in my bed before getting up today. As a seventh year, the younger students are rather afraid of me (not to mention the fact that I'm a vampire!) so I decorated my bed to intimidate them further. I draped a black cloth all the way around my bed and spread a bright pink blanket over it. I figure that says "vampire," don't you, diary?

While my best friend and roommate Willow and I got ready for school, we talked about Draco. She was very excited that she had seen me talk to him yesterday. I acted like it was no big deal. As we went down to the Great Hall, she asked me if I liked him. I strongly denied it (I may have cursed her out a little). She didn't believe me.

We came rather close to embarrassing ourselves, as Draco came up to us right then! He greeted me, and I tried to greet him as seductively as I could. He told me about the Good Charlotte concert in London. That is so exciting, because they are my second favorite band (right after My Chemical Romance)! But then he asked if I wanted to go with him!

I said yes, of course.

Signed,

Ebony


	3. Third Entry

Dear Diary,

Tonight was concert night! I wore my special dress to mark the occasion. I had felt a little queasy, and I knew that dead blood wouldn't help, so I had to drink from my own wrist to settle the cravings. I took an extra swig of the hospital blood just in case.

Draco was already waiting for me when I snuck out of the school. I greeted him as casually as I could, lowering my voice to exaggerate my vampire traits. I hope it worked. I climbed behind him on his broom and hugged him real close. He shared a cigarette with me and we smoked it on the fly over to London. The excitement made me forget that we were breaking the rules of staying on school grounds.

I moshed at the concert!!

I yelled to Draco that I thought Joel was hot. This seemed to disappoint Draco. I laughed and told him that I thought he was cuter. My heart went all a flutter when he hugged me! I told Draco that I didn't like Joel's girlfriend, anyway.

We shared a drink after the concert and even got autographs from the band. (I am so going to treasure them forever!!!)

When we got back on Draco's broom, we didn't go back to school, we went to the Forbidden Forest.

Oh, hold on, I need to go do a thing. Be back, diary.

Signed,

Ebony


End file.
